Niles Caulder
History Niles Caulder: 1963 - Present The son of a prominent Scottish engineer and neurosurgeon who emigrated to the States, Niles was not only born into the privilege of wealth, but also with an exceptional mind and his parents used their wealth to handsomely invest in their son's education and were rewarded for their efforts when they watched their son grow up to be a master scholar and scientist. As a professor at Ivy University, Niles was among the first people to put forth a theory of that the meteorites which littered the Earth during meteor storm of 1978 had an effect on the human genome. He was also one of the first professionals academics to undergo serious research to study the rumor of highly-evolved apes in Africa due to meteor exposure. When Niles' interest in this phenomenon got in the way of his work at the university, he chose to go to work as a researcher for one of his former students, Dr. Harrison Wells, who offered him a job at newly created STAR Labs. At STAR Labs, Niles was engaged in studying the effects of meteor rocks on apes. One day, a gorilla that had been part of the research escaped confinement and caused havoc in the lab. In the chaos, the gorilla caused an explosion which crippled Niles and engulfed his lab partner in flames. Niles barely was able to escape the destruction, dragging himself to a blast door and sealing the lab, trapping his burning partner and the violent gorilla to their fates among the burning lab and poisonous vapor. After this traumatic event, Niles suffered additional loss of falling into a depression which resulted in his wife leaving him. Pulling himself out of his funk, Niles decided he was done with the private sector and went to work for the government, hoping to use his genius to help the world (perhaps also feeling responsible for the death of his lab partner). Niles found work as a profiler for the FBI until the Extranormal Taskforce (precursor to the DEO) asked him to use his knowledge to find superpowered beings willing to work for the government. That is how Niles, the eccentrically quirky and paraplegic genius chocoholic became the Chief of the Division Office of Operative Metas, better known today as Doom Patrol. In his time as the Chief of the DOOM Patrol, Niles recruited a number of operatives: Robotman, Negative Man, and Elasti-Girl were his first. He soon recruited Steve Dayton to help as psychiatric counselor for his team, but soon Chief and Dayton compared notes and before they knew it, they created a heroic identity for Dayton and recruited some of Dayton's other patients onto his team. In 2007, DOOM was canned. Still the Chief had too many open mysteries to ignore and so he began to privately sponsor the team, moving the team to the sentient street known as Danny they had encountered earlier in their adventures. For two years, the Chief kept the Doom Patrol alive on his own dime, until Mr. Bones contracted Caulder and offered to covertly sponsor the program in exchange for their assistance. The Chief was happy to help... and thus the Chief and Earth's Strangest Heroes are still going strong!Oracle Files: Niles Caulder Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Intellect * World-Class Psychologist * Master of Biology, Chemistry, and Physics * World-Class Medical Expert and Surgeon * World-Class Robotics Engineer * World-Class Expert on Metahuman Genetics * Master Strategist * Expert in Mysticism and Occult Lore * Immense Financial Wealth (~$4.2 Billion) Trivia and Notes Trivia * He coined the term "metahuman". * He created many items which allow the Doom Patrol members to function, like the bandages that absorb the radiation from Negative Man's body and the robotic body that houses Robot Man's brain. Notes * His address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: My Greatest Adventure #80 in 1963. Links and References * Appearances of Niles Caulder * Character Gallery: Niles Caulder Category:Characters Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:DEO Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Dannyzen Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:The Network Members Category:Red Hair Category:White Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Separated Characters Category:Medicine Category:Adventurers Category:Scientists Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Male Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Restricted Mobility Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality